


Happy to See Me?

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Banter, Begging, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Love Bites, M/M, Other, Playful Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sub Julian Devorak, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: Who else was ready to leap into bed the second time they ever met Julian aka the flirty pat down scene?Some fun for us all. Read apprentice Enigma as any gender you wish





	Happy to See Me?

Julian stood in the shop's doorway with an insufferable smile, caught breaking into Asra's shop again. Then again, was it truly breaking and entering if he had a key?

"Sorry, Asra's apprentice. I promise it won't happen again. Entering- but no breaking!" Julian tossed the key to them and they grinned at him.

"My name is Enigma, and I'm not quite convinced."

Julian laughed. Enigma seemed flirtatious, charismatic- not as much as himself of course, but still. He missed teasing people until they ran off. "Do you need me to be more convincing? How about this." He shrugged his overcoat off and puffed up his open shirt collar with a wink. "Care to search me?"

Enigma stepped forward, their eyes locking onto Julian's as they grasped his shoulders, almost kneading his muscles as they licked their lips, gazing up at him. "Yes."

"Oh- oh!" Julian's composure almost melted under the apprentice who stood a full foot shorter than him. "Okay- yes." Enigma rubbed his arms, pretending there was anything to actually be found in his billowy sleeves. "You're how I like my coffee."

"Hm?"

"Bold."

Enigma huffed, trailing down Julian's shoulders to rest on his chest, so close their breath was warm against his neck. Julian's face was pink. "That was bad."

"Very." Julian swallowed. "You could be rougher."

"Do you like your coffee rougher too?"

"Yes, actually." Julian sighed as Enigma thoroughly palmed down his chest, unsure if he should touch them or not. "I like it best when my beverages punch me in the face. Shots of espresso or alcohol- take your pick."

Enigma pressed firmly around his hips, eyes widening as they brushed against something hard. "Happy to see me?"

"That's a dagger- but yes." Julian helpfully fished the blade out of his pocket and tossed it aside. He leaned against the threshold, still grinning. "Need to search some more?"

Enigma took him around the waist and spun him around hard enough to make him gasp in surprise. They inched their hands slowly down his back, hips pulled flush to his own. "You seem unarmed- you alright?"

"Good yes good," stammered Julian, his face starting to look more like his hair. "Successfully disarmed with my wits beside me. Are- are you sure we should be doing this out here?"

"There's a bed in the back."

Julian coughed. "I'm aware."

"Do you want to?"

Julian turned to face Enigma, having to steady his breathing. "You share the bed with Asra? Does that bother you?"

"Asra isn't here, so no." Enigma reached up and felt his cheek, something softer in their expression. "I wouldn't want to actually upset you-"

"You'd better search me completely. For your safety, after all." 

Enigma pulled him inside, the two giggling as the door slammed shut behind them. They pushed Julian on the bed with a satisfying thump, Julian's shirt and gloves already flying off to the floor. Enigma straddled him and kissed him hungrily, almost biting as he groaned and worked their belt off. "You- you barely know me."

"Whose fault is that?"

"I'm on the run!"

"Still!"

"Okay, yes, I'm rather inaccessible." Julian threw open their apprentice robes and snorted as he found a dagger. "Oh? Happy to see me too?"

"Happier if you change the ratio of fabric to people in bed to include less fabric."

Julian took well to being told what to do, smiling as they kissed and tossing Enigma's robes away. Enigma practically tore his breeches off, both of them frantic and almost clawing at each other. Enigma groaned and bit at his neck, impatient as he kicked his boots and the last of his clothing all the way off. "Yes- please PLEASE ah- aaaah-"

"God you're attractive."

Julian snorted but whined instead when their hips ground together. He almost mewed with pleasure. "I've got one eye and I'll tell you right now, you're far more handsome. Handsome enough to do whatever you wanted to me, anything as long as I'm under you."

"I wouldn't be having my wicked way with you if you weren't stunning."

Julian licked his lips, heat in his face betraying how the comment impacted him. "You're not being nearly wicked enough yet." Enigma pinned his wrists above his head and Julian's hair fanned out on the bed as he arched his back in desire. "Yes yes that's it!"

Enigma kept him held down and with a quick snap of magic seated themself fully on his arousal, body stretched over his and legs shaking as they rode him, both gasping and breaths hitching in time. Julian moaned and whimpered, begging and losing himself in their passion, wound tight as his toes curled. He was in complete bliss, almost crying out with every thrust and rock of hips, his nails digging into his own palms. They kissed roughly between his pleas and it only took a few minutes for both to finish, panting and quivering as Enigma released his bruising wrists.

"ILYA!!!!"

Julian instinctively used Enigma's entire body to cover himself with a shriek as Portia barreled into the room. "AH! SISTER!"

Enigma shrieked. "SISTER????" Oh god they forgot Portia had been looking for them. But SISTER? Oh no. They scrambled to find blankets as Portia stared with a hand over her mouth. "THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Their clothing was thrown everywhere around the bedroom and Julian was literally hiding his face against Enigma's chest, both still gasping for air.

Portia's face heated and she held down a panicked laugh. "Oh- oh god I'll wait outside!" 

Julian groaned as Portia ran without even closing the door. "This was a bad idea."

"It was," agreed Enigma. "What's even worse is doing it again next time we meet. And every time after that, because I seem to have a thing for red headed men who break into my house."

Julian laughed, heart still racing against Enigma's skin. "I didn't break anything! Just entering!" Enigma guffawed and Julian's face turned pink again. "And you still don't know me, not like you should. Why you aren't turning me in this instant is beyond me."

"What can I say, I'm not sure you're guilty. You're wanted by the law, and also by me."

"That's worse than my coffee pun. You're awful."

"Alright. Knowing each other. What's your favorite color? Coffee?"

"Classier. Mahogany."

Enigma grabbed a fistful of his hair and gave him one final long kiss, not missing how his eyes lingered on their lips and his entire body shuddered. "Mine's Faust-purple. Good enough for me." 

They reluctantly got dressed and Julian tossed two daggers on the bed from somewhere in his clothing. "You were in a hurry," he said disapprovingly, barely not smirking at them. "Tsk tsk, missed those ones."

"Where were they?"

Julian winked. "Find out next time."

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo I started the Arcana like less than 24 hours ago? It's been fun and I'm very in love and I hope you guys enjoyed the fic!
> 
> Any comments are very loved and welcome! Hearts for my friends!
> 
> My tumblr is StressBakingElf


End file.
